


the sniffles *ONE SHOT*

by 0xFRERARDx0



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xFRERARDx0/pseuds/0xFRERARDx0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, frank gets sick and gerard comes over because mikey wants to invite him over, and gerard stays and they kiss and its fluffy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sniffles *ONE SHOT*

**Author's Note:**

> there is NO smut (lol that's afirst for me huwhuwhuw)

*Sniff* *sniffle*  
“Fuck.” Frank coughed. “Fuck me and my stupid weak immune system.”  
Stumbling over to the bathroom, Frank dropped down onto the floor over the porcelain toilet bowl, and started heaving.  
“Knew it. I knew I should’ve worn a jacket,” Frank said, looking at Peppers, who was sitting in the doorway, cocking her head curiously.  
Frank leaned over the toilet again, checking to see if he would hurl again. Okay, later then.   
The short boy got up, scooped up peppers and made his way upstairs. A nap is always good when he’s sick, it normally helps.  
*  
He woke an hour later, snot dripping out his nose and his eyes watery. Frank’s mom, Linda, was knocking on the door.   
“Frank, your...friend..is here. Jared or Gerald or something.” Linda scoffed, leaning against the door frame. “Says hes that Mikey boy’s brother.”   
What? Frank was confused. Mikey told me about his brother....why is he here?  
Linda left, leaving a tall, thin, teenage boy with black hair in the doorway. His cheeks were pink, his golden hazel eyes were wide, lined with black smudgy eyeliner. As Frank observed the boy, he noticed tat his near-shoulder length hair was kinda greasy, and it had...was that...was that glitter in his hair?  
“You can—“Frank broke off to cough, rubbing his eyes from sleep. “Can come in, yknow.”  
Mikey’s brother shuffled in, awkwardly. He had a large thigh gap and long, thin legs, clad in achingly tight jeans. “I'm Gerard. Not..Jared, or whatever.” He was avoiding eye contact, which Frank thought was cute.  
“I’m Frank,” Frank said, eyes heavy. This kid was pretty; Frank had to give him that.  
“I gathered that,” Gerard said, smiling down at his dark black Converse, idly playing with the sleeve of his big back pullover sweater. “Is this...is it a bad time? I didn’t wake you up did i?”  
Frank sighed with a smile on his face. “A little bit. I got sick like an hour ago.” Frank broke into a fit of violent coughing and sputtering, hunched over, face turning red.   
He felt a warm hand on his back rubbing up and down. It was Gerard. Oddly comforting, though.   
While coughing, Frank leaned into Gerard, who was now sitting on the edge of Franks bed, half coughing into the boy’s chest.  
Once the coughing halted, Frank didn’t move. It hurt.  
“You okay?” Gerard asked, hand hesitantly lowering to the bottom of Frank’s back.  
Frank nodded, readying himself to speak. “Did Mikey send you over?” he asked weakly.  
Gerard sighed. “yeah, he wanted you to come over, but I guess you cant,” he giggled. Oh that was so cute.  
“Frank! I gotta go to work, I’ll be back around 1AM,” Frank heard from downstairs.  
“But mom I'm si-“ Frank began, but the slamming of the front door cut him off. “Fuck,” Frank whispered.  
Gerard had moved his hand back into his lap now, spooked from the shouting and slamming of doors.   
Frank hesitantly asked, “Can you..uh.. stay with me?” Frank didn’t look at Gerard. “It’s scary to be alone when you’re sick.. and lucky for me my immune system has the IQ of a squirrel and fucks up every other week,” Frank rambled, face growing warmer than the temperature he had going.  
“Of course,” Gerard said a bit too fast.  
“Thanks....Thank you,” Frank said. He scooted over on his bed, making room for the pretty boy.  
Gerard slowly scooted closer to Frank, looking at him, then at the wall, then blushing, and looking at Frank again.  
Frank turned on his CD player he kept on his nightstand, quiet Black Flag seeping from the speakers. He curled up in his blanket closer to Gerard.   
Before Frank knew it, he was asleep with his head on Gerards warm chest.  
*  
Around 6:00PM, Frank stuttered awake. He found the spot where Gerard had lay was empty, replaced by a small stain of drool. Rubbing his temples, Frank crawled out of bed to look for him.  
He probably left, you fuckwit, Frank thought, mentally kicking himself in the gut. You fucking blew it, falling asleep on him when he probably wanted to hang out.  
“Oh, youre awake.”  
Frank jumped and turned around to see Gerard in the livingroom, Peppers sound asleep in his lap.  
“You scared me, damn.” Frank giggled, walking slowly over to the couch and laying down, wrapping the grey afghan around his shoulders and curling up. “I thought you left,” Frank whispered.  
Gerard paused from petting the small Chihuahua and looked up at Frank. “You said you don’t like being alone when youre sick, so...im staying.” He looked back at the dog and began to pet again and said in a less serious tone, “I'm gonna stay until youre not alone, even if it means I'm walking home at 1AM.”  
Frank looked down. “Why...why do you care about me? You don’t even know me...”  
Before Frank could even finish, Gerard had pressed him lips against franks own. The younger boy was startled, but he didn’t back away. It was a soft kiss, nothing too hardcore. When Gerard pulled back, he looked Frank in the eyes, and said, “I know you Frank. Mikey talks about you every day. Youre sarcastic, youre sweet and can be rude at time, you giggle a lot, I know you get sick a lot and I know you get hurt a lot. I know you have anxiety and manic depression and I know you broke your arm ast summer trying to do an Ollie at the skate park.”  
Frank started to blush. This was so weird...but he really didn’t mind.  
“Over these past three years I’ve heard about you, been to nervous to go upstairs and talk to you. Ive seen you before walking to the gas stationa few times but you never noticed me. I am in love with you Frank..”  
This time, Frank was the one who leaned in and kissed Gerard.


End file.
